MIRADA BICOLOR
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Vuelve a mí… Syaoran-kun… te amo, a pesar de lo que eres ahora, sé que puedo encontrar tu corazón… en tu mirada bicolor… LEMON, SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa chronicle: FRIA MIARADA BICOLOR….**

Vuelve a mí… Syaoran-kun… te amo, a pesar de lo que eres ahora, sé que puedo encontrar tu corazón… en tu mirada bicolor… o al menos… (LEMON, SxS)

El precioso Syaoran y el resto del equipo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historia de ellos…

Este fic es sin fines lucrativos y es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y quien lo lee…

Diálogos entre - . – y _pensamientos en cursivas _

Aclaración. : IMPORTANTE: para fines de este fic, después del mundo del ajedrez, tomaremos como que Sakura-chan pudo separarse de sus compañeros sin heridas por parte de Fye y sin ningún otro percance que alterara la vida de ella o sus compañeros, logrando llegar de esta manera a un mundo donde sabia llegaría próximamente el Syaoran-kun que ella amaba, aquel que había robado un ojo a Fye y que había perdido su corazón…

**Capitulo 1: Ojos bicolor… **

_Finalmente estoy aquí, este mundo es extraño de cierta forma se parece al lugar donde viví, pero las tormentas de nieve no cuadran con el clima aparente, que clima más raro…_

Sakura estaba en una pequeña habitación había tenido que vender el ostentoso atuendo del mundo del ajedrez a cambio de una habitación que por el pago solo le duraría un par de noches, la gente del lugar era tranquila adaptada al clima tan contrario del día y la noche, pero no se quedaría por mucho tiempo mas, sabía que el vendría, por ella, por el estuche en el que se guardan las valiosas plumas y mas porque en este mundo había una, era tiempo de ir al siguiente paso…

Al caer la fría noche, Sakura se interno en una cueva que estaba algo retirada del sencillo pueblo, esta pluma tenía algo especial ya que la presencia había sido manipulada por la misma yuuko haciendo de este mundo un lugar al cual el espejo de fei wan reed no podía accesar por estar lejos de su "camino establecido" … ahora la princesa para poder encontrar la pluma tendría que confiar ciegamente en el sentimiento de atracción que sus recuerdos esparcidos le provocan y más aun si ya no puede fiarse de su buena suerte, ya que esta había sido el pago para poder accesar a este mundo…y finalmente la pluma se encontraba ahí frente a ella, suspendida dentro de una barrera espiritual creada de alguna forma por la misma yuuko y una ventana debajo de la blanca pluma suspendida en el aire, dejaba ver al otro lado un mundo de nieve eterna, quizá eso explicaba el contrastante clima, sin el son calentando el país un tanto desértico, el absoluto frio pasaba atravez de esta ventana provocando con esto que las noches sean tan frías como en el mundo que se veía atravez de esta ventana que simplemente flotaba sin estar empotrada a ningún lado, parecía estar agarrada únicamente a la pluma, Sakura observo su objetivo una última vez antes de arriesgarse a cruzar la barrera, sintiendo únicamente un escalofrió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y una sensación de frio y calor al mismo tiempo y finalmente se encontró dentro de la barrera y enfrente de una ventana, la cual tenía menos de una hora para ingeniárselas para convertirla en una puerta y no solo ser ventana, o perdería la oportunidad de encontrárselo a él, a su Syaoran-kun y quizá la única oportunidad que tendría de quitárselo de las manos a fei wan reed…

-Syaoran-kun, no importa cómo, pero regresare el corazón que has perdido- Sakura comenzó a tantear aquella ventana buscando la manera de volverla puerta o al menos de abrirla…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

La ventisca helada movía su cabello castaño y el clima congelado calaba en su piel, pero él no sentía dolor alguno, la pluma estaba cerca, casi podía verla, en lo alto de 

un castillo que segundos antes había estado custodiado fuertemente por guerreros y samuráis de alto rango que ahora solo eran cadáveres en piso ensangrentado, Syaoran entro a la ultima habitación con parsimoniosa calma y seguridad de un experto asesino que sabe que su tarea es únicamente juntar las blancas plumas eliminado lo que se le pusiera en su camino, no sentía dolor por arrebatar tantas vidas ni por las pequeñas pero numerosas heridas que a final de cuentas algunos habían logrado colarle, su mirada bicolor fija en su único objetivo, nada mas importaba,… una princesa sostenía la pluma en su regazo rezando, manteniendo la barrera espiritual que minutos antes habían protegido el castillo, ahora solo la protegía a ella…

-entrégamela- Syaoran hablo con una voz fría y desquiciantemente serena- ya antes he roto tu barrera, y esta vez no será distinto- con tranquilidad observo como la mujer negaba y se aferraba aun con más fuerza al objeto de su búsqueda, y si dudarlo más ayudado de la magia anteriormente perteneciente a Fye rompió con facilidad aquella barrera que aunque reforzada con el poder de la pluma no era comparación a la magia actual del castaño, … blandió a Hien una última vez mas, terminando de esta manera con toda la resistencia existente en este alguna vez pacifico reino…

Fei wan reed rio complacido desde su sillón mientras observaba airoso al perfecto y útil clon que había creado, abriéndole paso al siguiente mundo con tranquilidad, una rutina desde hace un par de semanas, en cierta y desinteresada forma se preguntaba cómo era que sus heridas que eran muchas ya, no le causaban la mas mínima debilidad, era como cuando recién había empezado a viajar guiado directamente por el, tan poderoso o quizá aun mas debido a lo experto que se estaba volviendo en el uso de la magia que ese ojo azul poseía, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pero aun así se llegaba a sorprender del poder que Syaoran clon poseía… entonces fei wan reed noto algo raro desde su espejo, Syaoran no se movía, a pesar de estar a tan solo un metro de la entrada al siguiente mundo…

-que ocurre?- fei wan reed intentaba divisar algo desde su posición pero eso era difícil, solo tenía un enfoque especifico desde su espejo- que ocurre Syaoran?- pregunto demandante una vez más…

-puedo sentirla… el poder de otra pluma en este mundo- dando media vuelta la mirada fría de Syaoran escudriño la habitación principal del castillo, no había más que cuerpos destazados por el mismo, pero podía sentirla de alguna forma sabía que era una pluma y por alguna razón que le importo muy poco, lo estaba llamando-

-basta, eso es imposible, regresa, entra y sigue el camino que te he indicado, ¡Syaoran!- pero a pesar de su orden Syaoran siguió avanzando en dirección contraria a la puerta que él le había abierto…

-juntare todas las plumas sin excepción y si aquí aun queda una, la buscare-

-no¡¡ Syaoran te lo ordeno entra de una vez¡¡- fei wan reed comenzó a desesperarse un poco, el sabia que en ese mundo solo había una pluma y además Syaoran no tenía el poder de sentirlas así como así, al parecer alguien lo estaba atrayendo, no le convenía en lo mas mínimo, pero las ordenes que le daba a Syaoran eran inútiles…

-las conseguiré todas- al decir esto último una brecha corto la dimensión en la que se encontraba, frente a él una ventana abierta sostenida de ningún lugar y mas allá de la ventana, invitándolo a pasar, la blanca pluma se mecía parsimoniosamente flotando en el aire con quietud…

-Syaoran, Syaoran¡¡-pero ya era tarde, Syaoran había entrado a la nueva dimensión y justo como en aquella otra ocasión, había perdido la señal, de su espejo solo se veía una especie de interferencia, aun así una sonrisa macabra en los labios de fei wan reed- bueno, no importa, tarde o temprano volverá a aparecer en mis canales de interferencia- con confianza observando su espejo inútil por el momento bebió tranquilo su copa de vino… esperando…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Syaoran observo inmutable como Sakura sostenía entre sus manos la pluma que él había seguido, mientras Sakura observaba una y otra vez a Syaoran-kun, después de tantos días finalmente lo tenia de nuevo frente a ella, cubierto de sangre que probablemente no sería la propia, con su traje negro sin magas, tan parecido al traje con el que el Syaoran original llego a ellos, solo que este no portaba el emblema de la sonrisa falsa, el emblema de fei wan reed.

Intento hablar, pero no sabía que decir, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras lo único que logro hacer finalmente fue atraparlo en un abrazo y hundir su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun- tenia tanto que decirle que solo atinaba a llamarlo por su nombre.

Syaoran, igual que la última vez que la tuvo enfrente, le correspondió al abrazo únicamente para acomodarla y poder poner en su pecho la pluma que tenía en su mano, Sakura no pudo evitarlo, el sueño la arrastraba cada que esto ocurría por más que luchara terminaría sucumbiendo al sueño, pero al menos esta vez sabía que Syaoran se quedaría, ya que se había asegurado que no hubiera nadie quien le abriera un portal a otro mundo mientras ella estaba inconsciente…

Syaoran cargo con facilidad el cuerpo de la princesa y de entre sus ropas negras saco otro par de plumas, que había logrado conseguir después de que su corazón había desaparecido y por último la pluma que la princesa aun sostenía con fuerza ente sus manos, todas las fue introduciendo una a una, la recostó en el suelo y espero, pero después de varios minutos se resigno a que fei wan no le abriría un portal esta vez, tal vez se debía a que aun quedaba alguna pluma en ese mundo, de reojo vio sin sentimiento alguno como la princesa lloraba un par de lagrimas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido al frio de aquel lugar y movido por los instintos más básicos de protección propia y de lo que le interesaba, ya que su razonamiento sin corazón le decía que debía de proteger a la chica del frio ya que si esta moría, no tendría un lugar donde poner las plumas que fuera encontrando, en su mente carente de corazón y alma, tenía sentido, como tenía sentido el comer y el vestir, por lo tanto cargo a Sakura sobre su hombro y salió de esa cueva, la noche era iluminada por las estrellas y la luna de aquel mundo, a su nariz llego el delicioso aroma de una comida casera, tenía un par de días sin comer y ya que aun permanecería un tiempo más en este mundo especifico su razón le pidió el alimento que su cuerpo requería, tranquilamente camino entre la fría noche hasta llegar a la pequeña casita erguida de arena y piedras, la primera en el camino del pequeño pueblo, con una patada abrió la puertecilla de madera, no quería ser interrumpido por los aldeanos ni poner en peligro al recipiente de las plumas, así que con un par de movimientos gráciles y certeros de su espada, asesino a sangre fría a la pequeña familia de ahí, mama, papa y ambos hijos menores cayeron al piso sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de gritar o decir nada, cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostó a Sakura en la cama de una de las tres habitaciones del lugar, las otras eran el baño y la sala que la hacía de comedor y cocina a la vez, regreso al comedor y saco de la candela el guiso que la familia se disponía a disfrutar y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se sirvió alimento un par de veces hasta que finalmente quedo satisfecho, al terminar observo los cuatro cuerpos tirados a un lado de él y algo se revolvió en su interior, por algún extraño motivo que no tenia lógica en su razón, no quiso que la muchacha que dormía en la otra habitación viera los cuerpos que yacían tirados en el suelo, así que uno por uno los saco de ahí, por una puerta trasera que tenia la casita, los dejo en el patio trasero, al final puso una manta sobre ellos, para evitar que si algún vecino los viera se armara un alboroto innecesario, viéndolo desde lejos no parecía nada raro, solo un gran bulto que podría ser cualquier cosa.

Desde el patio Syaoran observo el cielo estrellado, pero no con fines de ver lo bello que era, si no en son de pregunta para aquel que siempre lo veía por el espejo, que era lo siguiente que debía hacer, no entendía porque aun no le había abierto la puerta a otra dimensión, ya que después de todo en verdad no parecía que ahí hubiera otra pluma, pero no importo, mientras Sakura estuviera con el, tarde o 

temprano podría volver a retomar el camino de su búsqueda ya que era seguro se volvería a topar con alguien con el poder de viajar o al menos quizá cuando la chica despertase quizá ella misma podría llevarlo a otro lado…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNn

El agua fría caía por su espalda, mientras Syaoran se lavaba sereno, la sangre y la suciedad de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia la mente en blanco, simplemente concentrado en bañarse, el agua fría recorriéndolo era una sensación agradable, sus brazos, su pecho, sus muslos, su espalda, su cara… en la oscuridad de su mirada al mantener los ojos cerrados, una extraña sensación y un único recuerdo, usa sonrisa sincera de una princesa… Syaoran abrió con rapidez sus ojos sin importarle el ardor que le provoca el que el agua entrara en ellos, coloco ambas manos en su pecho intentando darle una explicación a lo que acababa de sentir, pero no pudo, no recordaba quien era y no le importaba nada que no fuera el encontrar las plumas, eso se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, su misión, pero ahora se cuestionaba lo que era, lo que él era y quien era, acaso era ese sentimiento y ese fugaz recuerdo fue lo que lo hicieron cuestionarse, …era absurdo, no necesitaba eso, su mirada fría volvió a cerrarse mientras con una última enjuagada cerraba la llave de la regadera y salía finalmente de la ducha…

-recuperare las plumas, no importa cómo- se dijo a si mismo mientras secaba su cuerpo, desechando por completo el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, no necesitaba nada mas, solo su misión…

Sakura despertó finalmente, su urgencia de saber que su oportunidad de estar con Syaoran-kun podría terminarse mientras esta aun dormía, la hicieron despertarse en tiempo record, ya que aun era de noche, por lo tanto solo había dormido a lo mucho un par de horas, se sentó sobre la suave cama en la que estaba y entonces lo vio, ahí sentado viéndola impasible, imperturbable, con su mirada bicolor… finalmente era él, el Syaoran a quien amaba o al menos eso quería creer…

-finalmente despiertas- Syaoran sostenía su rostro sobre sus manos, que a su vez sostenía los codos sobre las rodillas, como analizando una situación difícil mientras su bellos ojos de dos colores distintos observaban ansiosos a la chica de belleza inapreciable por él de momento…

-Syaoran-kun, onegai- Sakura quito de encima de ella, las sabanas blancas e intento levantarse, pero su pierna derecha le dio un fuerte dolor al momento de intentar incorporarse, la herida que se hizo en el país de Tokio no había sanado y ciertamente comenzaba a dudar que alguna vez sanaría.

Syaoran al observar el dolor de la chica, se levanto tranquilo y se acerco a ella–si no puedes levantarte, será mejor que te quedes recostada-

-Syaoran-kun- Sakura lo observo frente a ella, tan estoico, tan frio… Syaoran se agacho y con delicadeza sujeto la pierna herida de Sakura, una ligera luz azul salió de su mano derecha cuando la acerco a la herida, Sakura sintió un agradable calor mientras el dolor de su pierna desaparecía por completo, desde su posición solo podía ver en el rostro de Syaoran, su ojo ambarino, y por un segundo casi juro que volvía a ser el Syaoran que ella amaba, aquel tierno y compasivo compañero de viajes que siempre la protegía de cualquier peligro, el hombre que ella amaba, pero entonces Syaoran giro a verla… su fría mirada bicolor desmintió cualquier ilusión que Sakura hubiera imaginado…

-no es conveniente que te pase algo… (Silencio)… dime algo… acaso en este mundo aun queda alguna pluma…- su indescifrable mirada entristeció de sobremanera a Sakura…

-no lo sé… es casi seguro de que no…- Sakura no sabía qué hacer, quería abrazarse de Syaoran y jamás soltarlo pero el dolor de sentirlo así, sin corazón alguno, le dolía en lo profundo del alma…

-entonces, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…- Syaoran se levanto y viendo aun con mas frialdad a Sakura e ignorando olímpicamente las lagrimas que esta comenzaba a derramar – sin embargo al parecer he perdido la manera de trasportarme, así que necesitare que tú me saques…- Syaoran abrazo a Sakura contra su pecho, ayudándola y obligándola a que esta se levantara finalmente de la cama…- ya 

vámonos- era como si estuviera esperando a que el sello de trasportación apareciera bajo ellos con solo decir eso…

-ie, no lo hare… no sé cómo salir de aquí, y aunque supiera cómo hacerlo Syaoran, no lo hare hasta que no recuerdes quien eres…- la fiereza en los ojos de Sakura no ocasionaron ningún sentimiento en Syaoran…

- soy Syaoran y buscare las plumas, es todo lo que me interesa…- Syaoran empujo a Sakura a la cama como quien se desase de un trapo sucio…- y si tú no puedes sacarme de aquí entonces yo buscare la forma…- Syaoran se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Sakura… … Sakura se levanto con rapidez y se abrazo a su espalda sujetándolo con fuerza como si intentara fusionarse con el…

-matte¡¡ Syaoran, onegai, no te vayas… no esta vez… Syaoran¡¡ yo te amo Syaoran, aunque seas lo que seas ahora, yo confió en ti… y sé que… yo se que tu…-

Un extraño sentimiento se removió en el pecho de Syaoran al oír a la princesa, de nuevo esa sonrisa apareció en su mente, pero de nueva cuenta simplemente desecho aquel recuerdo y aquella sensación, sin embargo se dio la vuelta, mirando a la llorosa princesa de nuevo a los ojos, esta que simplemente se aferraba ahora de su pecho y lo veía como intentando decirle algo con la mirada, pero él había perdido la capacidad de descifrar los sentimientos, aunque aun así, algo lo hacían quedarse, quizá sea solo que se estaba tomando muchas molestias por este recipiente de las plumas, sin embargo igual debía cerciorarse que estuviera bien, junto con las plumas, el mantener viva a la princesa era parte de su misión encomendada… Syaoran empujo un par de veces a la princesa por los hombros hasta que finalmente esta lo soltó y de nuevo emprendió el camino que había interrumpido hace unos momentos…

-en tres días¡¡ Syaoran-kun, quédate conmigo tres días… ya que después de eso vendrán a buscarme y entonces tu podrás irte de este mundo… Syaoran-kun- Sakura había dicho la mentira más grande que lograba recordar, ella no tenía ni idea si saldría de aquí y mucho menos en una fecha fija… pero al menos logro el efecto que deseaba… Syaoran se detuvo unos pasos de salir de la habitación y retorno hacia la princesa… viéndola, casi como amenazándola con la mirada…

-creí que habías dicho que no sabias como salir de aquí…-

-y es verdad, YO no sé cómo salir… pero vendrán a buscarme en tres días más, por favor créeme, Syaoran-kun- lo único que se notaba en la mirada de la princesa era desesperación…

-si lo que dices es mentira, y solo desperdicio mi tiempo… no he de matarte, pero tenlo por seguro que te arrepentirás de haberme mentido…- la mirada amenazadora de Syaoran le causo un fuerte dolor a Sakura, jamás se pudo haber imaginado lo venenoso que podía resultar la mirada de alguien a quien ella amaba con locura, alguien de quien solo conocía la gentileza y la amabilidad…

CONTINUARA: (cliché) podrá Sakura recuperar el corazón del frio Syaoran en tan solo tres días XDD…

Holaaaaaaaaa aki kagome-kitty, jejeje es la primera vez que escribo una historia que no es de Inuyasha, pero es que el leer me manga de tsubasa chronicle y ver los ovas, simplemente me dejaron shokeada, kamisama, amo a mis chicos mitad demonio y ahora Syaoran XD acaba de convertirse en mi chico favorito, al menos por el momento que me dura la locura de tsubasa xD , porque después de todo Inuyasha siempre será mi hanyou preferido seguido de cerca por Syaoran y después mi precioso Naruto cuando esta medio transformado, con su hermosa mirada roja y sus colmillos y sus garras PPP xD wuaaa babeo, babeo¡¡

Bueno en fin…

Prometo actualizar con rapidez esta historia, y si el capi esta corto es porque la historia igual será corta, xD nada mas para desatar mi fanatismo acumulado que esta serie me a causado… SYAORAN-KUN te amooooo¡¡ xD

Reviews onegaiiiii son mi inspiración

Atte: Kagome-kitty yaneee


	2. Broken Rose

**Tsubasa chronicle: FRIA MIARADA BICOLOR….**

El precioso Syaoran y el resto del equipo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP y yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos…

Diálogos entre - . – y _pensamientos en cursivas _

Aclaración. : IMPORTANTE: para fines de este fic, después del mundo del ajedrez, tomaremos como que Sakura-chan pudo separarse de sus compañeros sin heridas por parte de Fye y sin ningún otro percance que alterara la vida de ella o sus compañeros, logrando llegar de esta manera a un mundo donde sabia llegaría próximamente el Syaoran-kun que ella amaba, aquel que había robado un ojo a Fye y que había perdido su corazón…

**Capitulo 2: Broken rose… **

_-si lo que dices es mentira, y solo desperdicio mi tiempo… no he de matarte, pero tenlo por seguro que te arrepentirás de haberme mentido…-_ Sakura repasaba en su mente una y otra vez las frías palabras que Syaoran le había dado unos minutos antes, ahora sola en su habitación ignoraba el paradero del chico de mirada ambarina y azulada a la vez, pero tenía la certeza que seguía por ahí, el saberlo le causaba miedo y emoción a la vez…-_Syaoran-kun- _la princesa se hizo un ovillo en su cama y simplemente espero su regreso, sintió el palpitar de su pecho con una sensación de impotencia y esperanza a la vez…

Con la precaución de un ladrón a medio trabajo, Sakura salió de su habitación en perfecto silencio, había esperado ya tres horas pero Syaoran aun no iba con ella, tenia curiosidad de saber lo que el castaño estaría haciendo durante tanto tiempo, o tal vez solo era miedo de encontrarse con que a final de cuentas él hubiera decidido irse.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del sencillo comedor, encorvado sobre la mesa redonda de madera, su traje negro largo tapaba ajustadamente sus piernas y escondía sus pies descalzos, sus brazos descubiertos en armonioso descanso enmarcaba su cabeza que descansaba sobre la mesa de enfrente, mientras su rostro sereno escondía detrás de sus parpados esa fría mirada bicolor de perfecto asesino, Sakura se conmovió, no pudo evitarlo, se veía tan pacifico mientras dormía de esa manera, parecía que su Syaoran jamás se había ido, era como si de un momento a otro el ambarino se despertara y le dijera buenos días Sakura hime… pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad y Sakura lo sabía, pero esas pocas ilusiones eran lo único que la mantenía cuerda o al menos lo suficiente como para intentar regresar a ese tiempo, aunque sabía que sería algo imposible, pero aun así no le importaba, daría su vida si era preciso a cambio de ver la tierna mirada de su Syaoran-kun sonriéndole con amor una vez más…

El castaño abrió sus ojos bicolor con tranquilidad, su mirada con la misma frialdad que ostentaba desde hace ya varios días, observo indiferente a la bella princesa enfrente de él, con sus ropas de manta color arena sobre su nívea piel de porcelana… belleza de una tennyou… que él no podía distinguir…

-si tienes hambre hay comida en esa olla…- sin moverse de su actual posición le indico a Sakura el objeto nombrado, después de eso, simplemente volvió a dormirse o al menos eso aparento, pero Sakura no estaba muy segura si realmente eso sería lo que estaba haciendo…

Sin perder los afelinados pasos Sakura se sirvió un plato del guiso que aunque ya frio seguía sabiendo igual de bien, todo sin perder de vista al Syaoran que dormía en la mesa del comedor… sin perturbarlo y lo mas silenciosa posible, Sakura comió a su lado, observando el suave respirar de su antiguo compañero de viajes, el subir y bajar de su espalda ya que al estar su pecho contra la mesa daba ese resultado, su rostro ausente de su fría mirada daba la ilusión de ser el Syaoran de siempre, sus dulces labios en un gesto sereno, el palpitar en su cuello que indicaba el torrente de la vital sustancia roja, sus brazos trigueños que tantas veces la habían sostenido para protegerla, ahora ostentaban numerosas heridas cerradas mas rosadas que el resto de su piel, antes de darse cuenta sus delicados dedos recorrían el contorno de una de las heridas más llamativas en el hombro del moreno, sin poder obviar la calidez de piel y el pequeño borboteo de sensaciones que le provoca…

-go… gomenn Syaoran-kun…- Sakura retrocedió su mano, asustada de la mirada amenazante que Syaoran le había dado al momento de sentir el suave tacto de la aprinsesada piel, …sin más amenaza que esa, Syaoran giro el rostro y volvió a dormirse, o al menos eso fue lo que Sakura pudo deducir ya que ahora solo podía ver la nuca del castaño… tubo deseos de acariciar esa amielada y corta melena pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a centímetros de su propósito decidió que no era lo más prudente, controlo sus deseos y simplemente se levanto para recoger los platos, por hacer otra cosa… mientras lavaba la vajilla que ella y Syaoran habían ensuciado por un momento se pregunto si había sido él el que cocinara, y más aun, como es que habían llegado ahí? Ese no era el cuarto que ella había rentado y no veía otras personas que le hubieran dado alojamiento, …por su mente paso fugaz la imagen de una sombra diestra que destazaba a otras cuatro sombras dos de estas significativamente más pequeñas que las otras dos, Sakura se tapo los ojos con fuerza al contemplar la violenta escena, mientras el vaso que había estado lavando se rompió en varios pedazos al impactar contra el suelo… Sakura respiro pesadamente un par de veces mientras intentaba olvidar aquella horrible imagen que acaba de ver, la cual aunque no la vio con claridad sabía lo que era… controlando sin mucho éxito sus lagrimas, se agacho para recoger los pedazos del vaso roto, quedando de cuclillas pero antes de poder comenzar, la sombra de Syaoran la alerto de su cercana presencia…

Erguido a esa altura y ella agachada desde el suelo, observo con verdadero terror la cara manchada de sangre de Syaoran, su mirada fría ambarina azulada la veían con el más puro desprecio… Sakura cerró sus ojos ahogando un grito estando segura de estar a punto de sentir un golpe o una patada de parte del castaño pero los segundos pasaron y nada, Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos y vio como Syaoran al parecer seguía igual de dormido en la misma posición de hace rato, su espalda bajaba y subía con suavidad mientras observaba su castaña melena… _-fue solo… una ilusión?...-_ Sakura respiro profundo para calmar su agitado corazón y recogió los restos de vidrio sin perder de vista al moreno que dormía unos metros más allá de ella…

-Syaoran-kun - el sol se colaba por la ventanita de la sala Sakura se había acomodado en la mesa para poder observar el pasivo rostro de Syaoran, un par de lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos esmeralda pero cerrando los puños con fuerza negó para apartar el llanto…_Syaoran-kun ya no llorare, me concentrare en recuperarte… Syaoran…_ Sakura estiro su mano para tocar la frente de Syaoran pero antes de hacer contacto con la piel del castaño este despertó, con la rapidez de un artista marcial Syaoran sujeto con fuerza la delicada mano de la chica de su infancia que ahora ya no significaba más que una portadora de plumas…

Sin decir nada que no fuera expresado con la frialdad de su mirada bicolor, Syaoran desprecio cualquier tipo de gesto que la princesa hubiera estado por hacerle y con desgano aparto la mano de la chica, sabiendo que no podría dormir tranquilo mientras ella estuviera aquí, el ambarino tomo a Sakura por los hombros y sin delicadeza alguna la dirigió hacia la habitación, una vez adentro el castaño la aparto de si, cerrando la puerta tras el… por su mente una sonrisa y por su cuerpo una cálida sensación desconocida… pero nada importante, sentimientos inútiles fácilmente desechables…

-no sé qué intentas conseguir al no dejar de estarme tocando, pero si sigues con eso, voy a tener que encerrarte…- Syaoran hablo con su calmada voz de siempre pero Sakura pudo distinguir otra cosa… furia quizá… o algo mas…

-Syaoran-kun… yo solo… yo solo… gommen…, es solo que deseo tanto que me recuerdes… que te recuerdes a ti mismo, Syaoran-kun- la voz de Sakura de volvía mas y mas delgada con cada palabra emitida, pero el valor y la tristeza de su mirada provocaron a Syaoran un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, era tan molesto…

-recordarte?-Syaoran se acerco…-si no te he olvidado…-Syaoran se embroco sobre ella sin tocarla, sobre la bella tennyou quien estaba sentada sobre la cama, donde Syaoran la había dejado segundos antes, apoyándose con los brazos a un lado de ella, encerrándola contra su cuerpo y viendo en lo profundo de los ojos esmeraldas… quedando a solo centímetros del rostro de la asustada princesa- eres Sakura… y eres a quien debo entregar las plumas… no necesito saber más, lo demás es información innecesaria-

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la frialdad de la mirada bicolor de Syaoran, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un doloroso calor en el pecho al saberlo así, tan distante, tan vacio, sentía tantas ganas de gritar y de que la pesadilla acabara, de despertar y ver en los ojos ambarinos la dulzura y amabilidad más intensa que había conocido…

-no¡¡ Syaoran-kun, yo soy más que eso… y tu también…-Sakura se aferro del cuello del castaño, enterrando su cara contra el hombro de él, no iba a dejarlo irse de ella sin que antes le dijera todo lo que su pecho dolía por soltar…

-Syaoran-kun… yo soy Sakura, soy tu princesa… onegai, Syaoran-kun… recuerda todo los momentos en que estuvimos juntos, si en verdad no los has olvidado, entonces recuérdalos, Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Moko-chan, tu y yo… onegai Syaoran-kun- desde su posición parecería que Sakura intentaba recostar a Syaoran con él, aunque la idea de atraerlo hacia ella no estaba tan fuera de contexto, al sentir las manos del castaño intentando zafarse de ella, Sakura reforzó mas su abrazo…

- ia- Sakura negó con fuerza- ¡¡ no voy a soltarte, no hasta que me digas que recuerdas quien eres y lo que soy para ti, onegai¡¡-

Syaoran podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica aferrada a él, sus palabras y su comportamiento lo hicieron dudar por un momento, que desagradable sensación… intento quitársela del cuello pero esta se aferraba mas y mas, podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas de la princesa resbalar hasta su hombro, ese sentimiento le recordó de nuevo aquella sonrisa… si esto continuaba… -_ia… esto no puede seguir, es… desesperante…- _Syaoran se sorprendió un poco del extraño sentimiento en su pecho, y en general en todo su cuerpo, solo con ella le pasaba… igual que en el país de Tokio cuando le pidió que no la dejara… pero tan acostumbrado ya estaba a no sentir nada, ni frio, ni calor, ni el dolor mismo…-ya es suficiente…- levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en la espalda de Sakura, una luz azul se introdujo en cuerpo de la princesa induciéndola a un sueño forzado… Sakura al sentir la magia adormecerla no pudo hacer nada más que soltarse finalmente de Syaoran, recostándose por completo en la cama, viendo como la última imagen que la acompañaría al mundo de los sueños, los ojos bicolores de Syaoran, su mirada gélida y sin sentimientos, los ojos de su amado Syaoran…

-Syaoran-kun… no me dejes… por favor… Sy… a… oran… k…- Sakura finalmente sucumbió al sueño de la magia anteriormente perteneciente solo a Fye…

Syaoran se disponía a irse de ahí, quizá intentar dormir una vez mas pero ese calor en su pecho no lo había abandonado del todo… la observo unos momentos más, se sentó en la cama a lado de ella… esa sonrisa de nuevo en su mente, la infantil princesa que corría a su lado, el revolotear de palomas blancas en la cima de una montaña del mundo de clow… _-que es esta extraña sensación que me causas…-_ Syaoran se sorprendió al verse removiendo el flequillo de la frente de la chica, su piel nívea y tersa le ocasiono un escalofríos que no había sentido antes… se observo así mismo… como si su propio cuerpo hubiese dejado de pertenecerle por tan solo una milésima de segundo… pero fue suficiente para estar incomodo… estar con ella lo incomodaba… _-no… no es eso… no es incomodidad… es… es algo mas…- _Syaoran se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero esa aferrada sensación lo detuvo de ir mas allá, cerró los ojos… recordó el suave contacto… la sensación de calor que había sentido hace un momento y la tersa unión de los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello lo hacían cuestionarse a sí mismo, acerca de lo que era, acerca de lo que podría llegar a sentir… regreso a ella… se sentó en la cama que se hundió levemente por su peso, las sabanas blancas en contraste con su traje negro, el suave respirar de la princesa y su expresión de querer llorar aunque se encontrase dormida, como si estuviera teniendo algún mal sueño que recién comenzaba, Syaoran se sorprendió de nuevo por lo atento que estaba de las cosas que su razón consideraba insignificantes… pero por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba bajo las ordenes directas de fei wan reed tubo un deseo de saber… saber que era este extraño sentimiento… esta rara sensación que se alojaba en el centro de su pecho y calaba un punto profundo de su mente… porque esta chica lo hacían sentir sensaciones que creía había desechado por completo para enfrentarse únicamente con su objetivo, ese aparentemente desagradable pero ahora adictivo calor que se extendía poco a poco por su cuerpo… sentía curiosidad… _-el simple hecho de estar dudando… porque me provocas esto… que eres tu…-_ las fuertes manos del trigueño encausaron la blanca mejilla de la pálida chica despertándola levemente, logrando con el angustiante contacto despertarla del sueño forzado, las gemas esmeralda observaron dolida y anhelante las reacciones del bicolor, sin poder hablar aun, bajo los efectos residentes de la magia, solo pudo observa la creciente cercanía de Syaoran-kun, más cerca, más cerca, sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas al experimentar los desbordantes sentimientos que la invadieron, el calor del contacto de los labios tersas de Syaoran con los suyos propios, la emoción de calidez y ternura invadieron su pecho, junto con la tristeza más profunda que había sentido… un beso superficial carente de calor mas allá del producido por el cuerpo en normal estado, los mágicamente adormecidos labios rosados intentaron atrapar un poco mas lo masculinos intentando poder sentir algo más que esta frialdad de un beso carente de sentimientos, mientras era observada en todo momento por una mirada igual de fría, intentando aunque sea que los sentimientos de ella valgan por los dos… la mirada bicolor no perdió ni un solo detalle de la reacción de la delicada princesa adormilada por su propio poder, el empeño en mantenerse despierta a pesar de la mágica anestesia, la energía que intentaba demostrar sin mucho éxito obtenido y sin embargo, aun queriendo mantenerse al margen, el calor en los femeninos labios logro alcanzarlo… _-porque… porque puedo sentirte, a pesar de no sentir ni el dolor mismo, puedo sentirte… que me provocas?... porque?... porque?...-_

-porque sé que… dentro de ti… Syaoran-kun… tienes un corazón… Syaoran-kun…-

La siempre fría mirada ambarina azulada se torno de sorpresa al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la princesa respondiendo a su duda silenciosa, pero como lo había sabido, si el mismo no había dicho nada, Syaoran se alejo de ella como si su sola presencia le provocase un dolor que él creía no poder sentir…

-nanda? Como has sabido… tu…- el castaño se vio dudando a sí mismo, sus palabras no salían con la debida fluidez, que significaba eso… acaso la princesa lo desconcertaba a tal grado…

-Syaoran-kun onegai… no huyas de tu corazón… no huyas de mi…- Sakura sentía que se ahogaba con cada paso retrocedido que el ambarino daba de ella, quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, pero sobre todo eso lo quería de regreso, no solo su cuerpo si no también su alma, su corazón, su gentileza… su Syaoran-kun…

Huir?... el no huía de nadie… el no temía a nada… entonces porque la princesa le ocasionaba tales dudas, porque lo hacían recordar cada vez esa absurda sonrisa que por más que intentaba no podía borrar del fondo de su mente, porque el calor y el torrente de energía que su cuerpo experimentaba lo hacían retroceder, lo hacían dudar… ella lo hacía dudar… pero como terminar con eso? Como cruzar la línea que dividía su razón entre ser simplemente el juguete de fei wan o ser eso que la princesa estaba buscando con desesperación desde que el Syaoran original recuperara la mitad del corazón que le había prestado, por un segundo, solo por un segundo se pregunto a sí mismo si acaso ambas opciones eran una porquería… ser un juguete no le parecía tan malo aunque ahora estas sensaciones lo hacían cuestionarse, pero intentar buscar en él algo que hacia un tiempo ya había sido regresado a su dueño original tampoco tenía mucho sentido, o es que acaso esa chiquilla no entendía que todo lo que él fue una vez solo era debido al sello del original, después de todo al irse ese corazón prestado había perdido muchas cosas, entre ellas los recuerdos de lo que significaba sentir…

-después de todo… simplemente es que aun no lo has entendido… no soy lo que buscas… lo que buscas, se perdió hace tiempo ya… regreso a su dueño original… si tanto deseas el tenerme porque no mejor regresas con el otro Syaoran? Después de todo lo que tendrías en un principio conmigo simplemente se movió al cuerpo de él- palabras calculadoras como dagas en el cuerpo de la adormilada tennyou…

-ia … Syaoran-kun… es a ti… solo a ti… a quien yo…-

-basta¡¡- la desesperación y el coraje invadieron el cuerpo de Syaoran porque le era tan difícil entender… entenderla a ella, que quería? Que buscaba?... porque no podía entenderlo y porque le daba tanta rabia el no saber a lo que la chica se refería…

-solo no puedo entenderlo… esta fuera de mi comprensión… y además… no me importa… porque?... porque si no me importa en lo absoluto… porque me haces dudar de esta manera…- Syaoran hablaba fuerte y lleno de coraje pero era más para sí que para que la chica lograra escucharlo… su mirada confundida y molesta hacia visible un brillo que hacía tiempo no se había perdido, …con rapidez y furia el castaño se quito la parte superior de su vestimenta, la playera negra que llegaba hasta sus pies en una especie de falda partida por cuatro quedándose solo con el pantalón negro… subió a la cama enmarcando con las rodillas las piernas de la princesa y sus manos a lado de los femeninos hombros, quedando a cuatro patas sobre la blanca tennyou que anestesiada observaba todo con parsimonia, ternura y tristeza…

-podrá ser el mismo cuerpo… pero acaso vez a la misma persona que buscas?-

Syaoran observo… intentando recuperar el control de las emociones que desconocía podía llegar a tener… y sobre todo intentando entenderlas…

Sakura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en su actual condición, levanto su mano y con una suave caricia la deposito en el centro del esculpido y delgado torso del ambarino, la calidez proveniente del cuerpo masculino le provoco un ligero sonrojo en las blancas mejillas, pero el escuchar palpitar un corazón dentro del cuerpo de Syaoran casi sintió como si se le devolviese la vida, así se sentía siempre que estaba con él, con vida, al estar sin él se daba cuenta de lo adicta que se había vuelto a su sola presencia, no necesitaba nada mas, solo saberlo vivo aunque el mismo no se considerara así… pero ella se encargaría de que el comprendiera, de que entendiera que estaba con vida y que podía sentir y que debía tomar la responsabilidad de ello…

-si… lo veo… aunque por el momento se encuentre escondido en algún lugar de este palpitante y vivo corazón- Sakura acaricio una última vez el cálido pecho de Syaoran antes de que este retrocediera con rapidez y ahora si definitivamente saliera del cuarto, azotando la puerta en respuesta…

Sin Syaoran en el cuarto y ella aun siendo adormecida por la magia no pudo hacer más que simplemente dormirse, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón poder soñar con el Syaoran-kun que ella conocía y amaba, desde el primer instante que vio esos ojos castaños llenos de ternura en aquel primer mundo que visitaban en busca de sus primeras plumas…

El castaño apoyando su espalda contra la puerta mientras intentaba calmar su agitada respiración con su mano en su pecho, como si eso evitara que su activo corazón se saliera de su ahora muy consiente cálido pecho… cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse se dejo resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso, se observo a sí mismo, sus brazos y su pecho al descubierto, las abundantes heridas rosadas que resaltaban en su levemente morena piel, se extendían por todo su pecho y sus brazos por primera vez en todo este tiempo era consientes de ellas y le causaron picor y como si hubieran sido gravadas con ese propósito pudo recordar con dolor y un sofocante sentimiento a cada una de las personas que había destazado con Hien en tan solo un par de semanas –_ya basta… detente¡¡…- _Syaoran sujeto con fuerza sus sienes tratando de detener esas pérfidas imágenes que le ocasionaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que hacían doler sus pequeñas y numerosas heridas como si las estuviesen gravando con fuego… estuvo a punto de gritar pero poco a poco logro dominar finalmente sus pensamientos, recuperando la compostura, … quedándose ahí sentado encerrando su rostro entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, como la vez que había sido revelado al mundo por primera vez y al igual que la lluvia en aquella ocasión enfriaba su piel, el frio en su corazón y en su mente poco a poco lo inundaron de nuevo, mientras con tranquilidad y con su mente en blanco observaba el pasar de las horas contemplando los movimientos que la luz del sol revelaba atravez de una ventana al final de la estancia… tan concentrado estaba en no pensar en nada, que no se percato en el momento en que la puerta en la que se apoyaba se abrió provocando que cayese de espaldas, a los pies de la princesa Sakura quien ya después de haber dormido varias horas finalmente había desvanecido el hechizo adormecedor, las gemas esmeraldas observaron con asombro y confusión la ubicación del castaño en el piso observándola como quien observa la gema más extraña que existe, con sorpresa curiosidad y confusión…

Sakura había despertado después de haber soñado con los bellos ojos canela de Syaoran, dulces y profundos que solo la miraban a ella, era un hermoso sueño hasta el momento en que una de las orbes canelas se volvió azul como el más bello, frio y superficial zafiro, eso y el hecho de haber ya dormido algunas horas la había despertado, sin efectos de la magia, Sakura se incorporo de la blanca cama y salió presurosa en busca de Syaoran, después de la última conversación no sabía lo que el moreno hubiera hecho y con un miedo profundo de que se hubiera marchado, abrió con rapidez la puerta encontrándose al castaño quien caía al piso y la miraba con sorpresa desde su ubicación en el piso… la ojiverde sintió tanto alivio al saber que Syaoran aun seguía ahí, con ella, que a pesar de todo se había quedado a su lado, que no pudo retener su deseo de abrazarlo, de aferrarlo a ella…

Syaoran se había incorporado en cuestión de momentos, pero antes de poder decir nada, pudo sentir en contacto directo con su piel, la calidez de Sakura quien se aferraba de nuevo a él, la felicidad implícita en la voz de la princesa que solo decía su nombre una y otra vez mientras se aferraba de su cuello y hundía su fino rostro en uno de sus hombros, -Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun- sus cálidas lagrimas saladas resbalaban por su piel como ardiente miel que va dejando su dulzura a su paso y calienta su cuerpo descubierto y su corazón ausente. … de nuevo esos sentimientos que había acallado horas antes resurgían con más fuerza y velocidad, provocando un nuevo escozor por toda su piel y una sensación electrizante y ferviente en cada parte que hacia contacto con el femenino cuerpo de aquella princesa de ojos esmeralda que lo hacían cuestionarse y más que nada lo hacían sentir…

When I was darkness at that time  
fureteru kuchibiru  
heya no katasumi de I cry  
mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
yaburareta yakusoku hurt me

_Cuando estaba en oscuridad, entonces  
Mis labios temblaban tanto  
Y en un rincón del cuarto, lloré.  
Mientras más doy lucha,  
más me duele la herida  
La promesa rota me hiere.  
_

Nobody can save me  
kamisama hitotsu dake  
tomete saku you na my love

_Nadie puede salvarme...  
Sólo existe un único Dios...  
Creo que mi amor se detiene y me destroza._

I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
maichiru kanashimi your song  
ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
I need your love. I'm broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me

_Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir  
Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí.  
_

_Rose: Anna Tsuchiya (op1 nana)_

Continuara:

Holaaa, aki el Segundo capi jejeje, de Nuevo aviso que son cortos porque la historia será corta, la música sinceramente se me exacta para esta escena jeje, y e de advertir que vi la serie de nana después de haber escrito este capi así que simplemente no pude aguantarme el poner una parte xD…… por cierto recomiendo que vean nana P

Muchísimas gracias a las que me escribieron reviwes: shao-kun, syalove, mariella y kero-yue, P por ustedes me decidí a actualizar pronto xD

Gracias y espero sus reviews de este capi…

Atte: kagome-kitty xP


	3. Demencia, Dolor, Amnesia

**Tsubasa chronicle: MIRADA BICOLOR….**

El precioso Syaoran y el resto del equipo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP y yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos…

Diálogos entre - . – y _pensamientos en cursivas _

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR: _

_Sakura había despertado después de haber soñado con los bellos ojos canela de Syaoran, dulces y profundos que solo la miraban a ella, era un hermoso sueño hasta el momento en que una de las orbes canelas se volvió azul como el más bello, frio y superficial zafiro, eso y el hecho de haber ya dormido algunas horas la había despertado, sin efectos de la magia, Sakura se incorporo de la blanca cama y salió presurosa en busca de Syaoran, abrió con rapidez la puerta encontrándose al castaño quien caía al piso y la miraba con sorpresa desde su ubicación en el piso… no pudo retener su deseo de abrazarlo, de aferrarlo a ella…_

_Syaoran se había incorporado en cuestión de momentos, pero antes de poder decir nada, pudo sentir en contacto directo con su piel, la calidez de Sakura quien se aferraba de nuevo a él, la felicidad implícita en la voz de la princesa que solo decía su nombre una y otra vez mientras se aferraba de su cuello y hundía su fino rostro en uno de sus hombros, -Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun- sus cálidas lagrimas saladas resbalaban por su piel como ardiente miel que va dejando su dulzura a su paso y calienta su cuerpo descubierto y su corazón ausente. … de nuevo esos sentimientos que había acallado horas antes resurgían con más fuerza y velocidad, provocando un nuevo escozor por toda su piel y una sensación electrizante y ferviente en cada parte que hacia contacto con el femenino cuerpo de aquella princesa de ojos esmeralda que lo hacían cuestionarse y más que nada lo hacían sentir… _

CAPITULO 3: demencia, dolor, amnesia

_kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou  
yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara_

_Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni  
magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku  
ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wake janai no  
nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
wakatte kuremasu youni gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

_La vida es todavía demasiado larga para mí,_

_Como para querer borrar estos sentimientos, ¿verdad?_

_Quiero volver a intentarlo_

_Y rehacer aquellas cosas que deje sin hacer._

_Se supone que deberíamos ir por la continuación de nuestros sueños,_

_Pero tropezamos con la gente en aquel camino estrecho,_

_No es como si quisiéramos volver a esos tiempos,_

_Solo estamos buscando aquellos cielos que hemos perdido._

_Deja de poner esa cara,_

_Como si te hubieras sacrificado tu mismo para que yo entendiera._

Se dejo abrazar por la emocionada princesa, no intento abrazarla pero tampoco la obligo a soltarlo, simplemente espero a que esta se calmara mientras sentía su piel calentarse por el contacto de su antigua compañera o al menos se volvía consiente del calor de su propio cuerpo, no le importo lo que fuera, simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación sofocante y agradable de su cercanía, sentía su corazón latir más de prisa y su respiración se aceleraba mientras la castaña se aferraba mas y mas a él… Syaoran comenzó a sentir el picor de sus heridas y por su mente comenzaron a pasar aquellas víctimas de las que había arrebatado su vida y entonces el dolor de cabeza se intensifico como un rayo cruzando y partiendo su mente dividiéndolo en dos, el ahora y el antes invadiendo su cuerpo con una fuerza incontenible, deseo gritar, pero el aire se negaba a seguir circulando por sus pulmones, … cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro a Sakura y como si se tratara de un anestenciante, …el dolor se detuvo pero no el calor ni el picor de las múltiples heridas rosadas… las imágenes se fueron y el dolor de cabeza igual, solo podía sentir la ligera corriente eléctrica que inundaba su cuerpo y que lo hacían consiente de todo con lo que estaba en contacto, la calidez de la temperatura en la habitación, sus pantalones negros de fina pero resistente tela abrazando sus piernas, la ausencia de una prenda superior que cubriera su torso y en cambio el contacto con la tela de manta del vestido de la princesa, el calor de la piel de esta que traspasaba la tela y del cual era consciente, los femeninos brazos que hacían contacto directo con su espalda ardiendo intensamente con cada contacto de su piel, su agitada respiración pudo detectar un particular olor suave, a flor de cerezo… _Sakura…_ Syaoran abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mirando hacia la nada, sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras fue invadido por una increíble cantidad de recuerdos de su infancia, no es que antes los hubiese olvidado pero desde que había perdido el corazón prestado del Syaoran real, esos recuerdo carecían de calor y de sentimientos, como ver una película casera vieja de la aburrida vida de alguien ajeno a ti… pero esta vez llegaron con fuerza acompañados por el delicioso aroma a flores metiéndolo de nuevo en lo que hacía mucho tiempo había sido su realidad, la calidez de su pueblo, el amor hacia su padre, el reino, la emoción de vivir, y esa cálida y alegre sonrisa de la joven princesa de ojos esmeralda que corría mientras hacía revolotear a las blancas palomas mientras el corría a su lado, esa calidez lo embargo y por un momento no fue más que ese pequeño niño castaño que corría sin importarle más que el ahora, esa intensa emoción lo embriago y deseo que no terminara, por primera vez de nuevo era consciente de su cuerpo y de su propia vida, por un momento entendió lo que la princesa buscaba en él y quiso aferrarse a esta nueva sensación a esta corriente eléctrica que le devolvía la vida con su contacto…

Aferro a Sakura por la cintura rodeándola con los masculinos brazos, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, tratando de esconderse en esa realidad mientras se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma a flores de cerezo, borrando momentáneamente de su mente las últimas dos semanas, deseando simplemente perderse en este abrazo eternamente...

Sakura había notado el cambio de actitud de Syaoran el cálido abrazo le brindaba una ternura infinita y quiso comprobarlo por sí misma, deseo ver de nuevo esos ojos canela rebosantes de ternura y honestidad, intento mirarlo, cerciorarse que la mirada fría había abandonado los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran, pero él seguía sumergido en su cuello, sin moverse… escondiéndose…

_tsumi wa saigo namida ja nai yo  
zutto kurushiku seottekunda  
deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matteruno  
chigau note ni tsuzutta youni  
motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
nani kara nogarete iinda  
genjitsutte yatsu_

_nanno tameni ikiterundatte wasurechai souna yoru no mannaka  
nanninatte yatteirarenai kara  
kaeru basho mo nai no  
kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou  
natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan_

_Un pecado no termina con lágrimas,_

_Tienes que sufrir y llevar la carga para siempre._

_A quien esperas en el laberinto de tus emociones._

_¿Es aquel sin señales de salida?_

_Como lo escribí en ese cuaderno en blanco,_

_Quisiera expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos cada vez más, _

_¿De quién quieres escapar? ¿De la realidad?_

_Me hace querer gritar que seguimos viviendo,_

_Para que nuestro deseo de realice, ¿me escuchas?_

_No podemos quedarnos en el lado seguro_

_Entonces no tenemos hasta un lugar en donde volver_

_Siempre estoy agradecido de la bondad_

_Entonces quiero volverme fuerte_

_Siento nostalgia_

_Pero incluso tomare ese sentimiento. _

_(Again-Yui)__ (Opn 1: Full metal alchemist 2 ) _

-Syaoran-kun… eto… Syaoran-kun…- Sakura quería mirarlo… Syaoran al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos dulces labios se quedo sin aliento ya que la terminación kun le afectaba de sobre manera, siempre lo había hecho y ahora nuevamente le dolía, después de todo, que ganaba él con recordarla, recordar el amor que sentía por ella que daría su vida para ella, de que servía si ella misma no era consciente de esta vida, de su infancia, de la relación de ambos, fue demasiado para Syaoran su mente se rompió por tres, sabia quien era él, lo que su princesa significaba y no podía cambiarlo y recordarlo era aun más doloroso de lo que podía soportar después de haber estado dos semanas sin sentir nada, por un instante quiso regresar a esa vida donde iba por el mundo sin sentir, aunque fuera una salida cobarde a su parecer, pero todo se le había salido ya de las manos, apenas y podía contener su propia mente… Sakura dio un último tirón y al fin sus verdes esmeraldas lograron enfocar ese par de ojos de colores distintitos, esa mirada bicolor, el frio había desaparecido, pero en su lugar un profundo dolor y una tristeza tan grande que Sakura no pudo contener el dolor en su propia mirada, le dolía verlo así tanto o más que verlo sin sentimientos, enajenándose a una desesperante locura, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de poder manejar esto… al fin había regresado su Syaoran, estaba herido, confundido y a punto de perder la razón, pero no importaba… estaba de vuelta con ella, aunque sonaba egoísta no le importaba…

Syaoran observo es esas hermosas gemas una profundidad absoluta y embriagante, la profundidad lo ahogaba pero no quería irse ya que ahora fue consciente de su propia naturaleza, el era un asesino desde hace dos semanas y si no fuera por el corazón copiado en su interior sabia que desde siempre así hubiera sido, pero era tarde ya, la demencia y la confusión nublaban su mente, la desesperación se adueño de los ojos ambarino-azulado, cada segundo que pasaba su mente se dirigía a paso raudo mas y mas a la locura su mente se partía por pedazos por cada personalidad distinta que había enfrentado, el niño frio que fue en un inicio de su vida al haber sido su primera naturaleza nada más que un clon, bien lo había dicho Kamui "e" "esa" "presa" nada más que una copia de un humano sin alma, después la calidez y el amor sentidos y apreciados por un corazón duplicado ajeno a el pero que lo había disfrutado de igual modo que si fuera propio, pero él sabia que no era de él, el dolor de la separación y la pérdida de lo más querido para él, el pago que había tenido que dar para mantener con vida a la princesa y el dolor absoluto que representaba y que aun ahora calaba en su corazón ya que al final de cuentas la princesa seguiría sin recordarlo como solía ser antes del viaje dando un giro nuevo a su vida y relación, obligándolo a callar sus enardecidos sentimientos sintiéndose como un mentiroso y sadomasoquista cuando la princesa preguntaba por la persona desconocida de sus no recuerdos, y por ultimo no ser más que un simple sirviente… un asesino… eso ultimo fue el detonante, su corazón no podía soportar tal situación una mente fría y calculadora con un corazón congelado si podían, era fácil, seguir ordenes, cumplirlas sin importar nada mas, pero la conciencia de el mismo era más de lo que podía soportar, no se soportaba a él mismo, abrir su mente cual caja de pandora… pero al final de su visión borrosa esas valiosas gemas verdes profundas como el mar le daban un respiro a pesar de estar inundadas de tristeza y compasión por el mismo, la calma propiciada era un aliento de vida, mientas siguiera viendo esos ojos y sintiendo esa calidez de la princesa permanecería cuerdo y consiente…

Sakura se asusto mucho al ver la mirada perdida y el miedo reflejado en las orbes desiguales de Syaoran la demencia y el terror invadiéndolo desde adentro, rompiendo su mente parte por parte, casi podía apreciar como la oscuridad agobiaba sus pensamientos, lo perdería de nuevo de seguir así y quizá para siempre, ya que se perdería en los resquicios de su múltiple mente seccionada…

-no te soltare Syaoran-kun¡¡ nunca te soltare¡¡¡- en un acto desesperado Sakura atrapo a Syaoran en un beso superficial mientras se aferraba de su cuello, cerrando sus propios ojos como intentando juntar algo más que sus labios, intentado aferrarlo a ella, a la calma, a la luz… a la cordura… a la realidad…

Syaoran saboreo el dulcificado calor de los aprincesados labios… olvido sus pensamientos, se concentro en el presente, en la presencia de su princesa, como recibir aliento directo a tus pulmones después de estar ahogándote en un rio gélido de oscuridad del que no ves salida y que el agua te impide respirar y te arrebata la vida con cada segundo trascurrido…

Syaoran cayó de rodillas junto con su princesa desprendiéndose del beso pero no del calor, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras las cálidas lagrimas creadas al descongelarse su corazón dormido escapaban prontas de sus ojos bicolores un gemido ahogado, ligero mientras se intentaba sostener de los brazos de Sakura… el peso de su propio cuerpo lo aplastaba, el aire mismo quemaba su pecho el dolor comprimía sus entrañas y el mareo absoluto de su mente lo extraviaba de su equilibrio… solo ella lo mantenía, solo ella era una constante… solo ella

-¡¡¡aaargh¡¡- Syaoran se soltó de Sakura y apretó sus sienes para acallar el dolor y la oscuridad que lo embargaba mas y mas, …Sakura lo sujeto de sus manos y lo miro a los ojos con una fuerza y el control que ella sabia necesario para no perder a Syaoran, solo tenía una oportunidad y extinguiría su alma de ser preciso para traerlo de vuelta, esta vez ella lo salvaría, y si tenía que salvarlo de el mismo, entonces lo aria con aun más fuerza y más empeño y mas sacrificio, pues no conocía a nadie más fuerte que Syaoran y se esforzaría hasta el último aliento para derrotarlo y así salvarlo… así que lo miro sin lagrimas y lo abrigo en su mirada y sujeto sus manos y quiso sujetar su propia alma…

-solo mírame Syaoran-kun, aquí estoy toma de mi lo que necesites, si te ahogas yo te daré el aliento, si no te soportas yo soportare por los dos y si te quemas yo estaré contigo para amortiguar el dolor, solo… solo quédate conmigo Syaoran-kun-

Syaoran la miro con desesperación y miedo, buscando su cordura, su aliento, el perdón mismo de su existencia, su tranquilidad su propia vida, …las esmeraldas de vivo color, seguras, amables y llenas de vida adormecieron la oscuridad en su mente, su mente cercenada, poco a poco regreso a un estado de equilibro, su cuerpo mismo dejo de comprimirlo y el delicioso aire circulo con facilidad por sus pulmones, y no dejo de mirarla y Sakura resistió y aguanto el doloroso intercambio de miradas, hasta que la respiración de Syaoran había regresado a la normalidad y las lagrimas cesaron de correr de esos ojos bicolores llenos de tristeza y dolor… Sakura espero solo un poco mas antes de intentar hablar de nuevo…

-Syaoran-kun??- pregunto la princesa, una pregunta que significaba tantas cosas en este momento, el saber si finalmente el había regresado, física y mentalmente Syaoran-kun, SU Syaoran-kun o aquel Syaoran-kun que irónicamente siempre había sido.

Syaoran la miro con sobriedad, finalmente su mente calma le permitían pensar, ahora ya no era ninguno de los Syaoran que había sido antes, ni el niño oscuro o el amigo de la princesa o el enamorado incondicional que a pesar de todo tenía mucho que ver con el corazón prestado de aquel Syaoran real, finalmente era su propia mente y su corazón quien lo controlaba, lejos del control de Fei Wong y sin el corazón falso, podía experimentar a lo que le sabia su propia alma, su propio corazón y su propia mente, una nueva personalidad y nuevos sentimientos… pero ella siempre constante, lo único constante y por lo tanto, de lo único que estaba seguro, pareciera la primera vez que respiraba en toda su vida, pareciera que era la primera vez que sentía el palpitar de su corazón y la primera vez que fuera consciente del calor en su cuerpo.

Syaoran tomo una de las manos suaves de Sakura y la coloco en el centro de su pecho mientras su mirada bicolor serena y triste a la vez buscaban un soporte en los ojos esmeralda… una explicación a su propia existencia, jamás se había sentido tan débil y no se sentía capaz de soportar nada… pero finalmente hablo…

-yo… yo le he hecho daño a tanta gente, Sakura…, a Fye, a Kurogane… incluso a ti…- una mirada de suplica, pedía perdón por el simple hecho de existir, aun mas por el haber hecho lo que hizo…

- no Syaoran, no fuiste tú, estabas siendo manipulado, por Fei Wong, eso es todo- la mirada esmeralda enternecida por la declaración de Syaoran, a razón que finalmente estaba consciente y era él, Su Syaoran o solo Syaoran, en estos momentos no le importaba mucho, era feliz de saber que de diferentes maneras él era consiente…

- aun así, Sakura, fui yo el que lo hizo todo, fui yo quien le robo un ojo a Fye, fui yo el que hirió a Kurogane y a Syaoran… y te abandone rompiendo mi promesa de protegerte y finalmente fui yo quien mato a tanta gente, en tantas otras dimensiones…-diciendo lo ultimo con la voz casi quebrada, Syaoran miro sus manos apesumbrado, como si lograse ver la sangre derramada en ellas, un sentimiento de asco y arrepentimiento lo inundaba al verlas, recordaba la sensación de tener a Hien y la manera en que esta atravesaba la carne humana como si fuera cualquier cosa sin valor o presencia…

- basta¡¡ aun si eso es cierto, aun si fuese un pecado lo que tú hiciste, entonces con más razón he de estar a tu lado, porque así podría ayudarte a cargar con ese pecado, Syaoran…- Sakura tomo en sus suaves y tersas manos, las propias manos de Syaoran, pudo comprobar cómo estas temblaban, apenas, pero podía sentirlo, como si intentara llevar el peso del mundo o al parecer el peso de cada una de las personas que había matado…

- aun si después fuese castigada por eso, aunque me digan egoísta, Syaoran, yo solo, yo solo… quiero vivir a tu lado- Sakura lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos bicolores tan profundos que profesaban tanta necesidad, tristeza y debilidad…

-finalmente puedo decírtelo…- Sakura lo miro con fuerza tratando de mirar directamente a su alma, exponiendo la de ella misma… y hablo con suavidad y tersura

- Te amo Syaoran- lo miro con amor y espero… espero su respuesta…

Una simple sonrisa, como la primera sonrisa que él le diera, pura y simple… - yo también te amo… Sakura-

Syaoran acuno la mejilla de porcelana de su princesa, mientras el calor de ella lo inundaba, perdiéndose en esos bellos mares esmeraldas, puros como gemas y tan vivos como la naturaleza misma de la vida, SU propia vida reflejada en esas cálidas orbes, tan hipnotizante, que lo impregnan y lo hacían olvidar… acerco sus labios sin perder un segundo su mirada, mientras poco a poco la distancia se cernía entre ellos, inconsciente Sakura relamió sus labios mientras su corazón latía con furia, sabía lo que venía y no podía evitar desearlo con una emoción que la entusiasmaba y la paralizaba a la vez ya que el único recuerdo de esos hermosos labios masculinos era aquel frio beso de hace un rato y aquel que uso de herramienta para traerlo de vuelta, pero ahora estaba segura que este sería diferente, deseaba poder sentir la tibieza y ternura de su cuerpo y de su alma…

Syaoran rozo los aprincesados labios, sintió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, era embriagante, la esencia a sakuras lo envolvía por completo, mientras sentía como su bella princesa intentaba responderle a lo que el consideraría su primer beso ya que después de todo el frio beso que le dio hace un rato fue con tan solo una más de sus múltiples personalidades que ahora consideraba tan ajenas a él…

Sakura sentía como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba mientras disfrutaba cada húmeda caricia que el castaño le daba, era embriagante y jamás se había sentido más feliz, podía sentir como las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus parpados, pero no quería separarse por nada, quería poder sentir más de sus besos, rodeando su cuello acaricio la corta melena almendrada, mientras el castaño la tomaba a su vez por la cintura e intentaba incorporarse sin romper el contacto, logrando finalmente incorporarse por completo y así encerrar a su bella tennyou entre su cuerpo y la puerta cerrada de la habitación…

Sakura sentía el delicioso calor de todo el cuerpo del moreno aprisionándola con dulzura y con vehemencia, mientras disfrutaba dándole caricias en sus desnudos brazos trigueños, adormeciendo los pensamientos ajenos lo que no fueran ellos mismo, el beso se volvía insuficiente, así mismo el aire que circulaba con trabajo entre sus pulmones

Syaoran sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo que comenzaba en el lugar donde la princesa lo acariciaba y terminaba su espina dorsal e invadiendo de nueva cuenta todo el resto de su cuerpo, el castaño con su húmeda lengua, con delicadeza y parsimonia saboreo el labio inferior de Sakura, suave, carnoso y levemente enrojecido y sensibilizado por los labios del el mismo, un suspiro salió de la dulce boca de su princesa muriendo al chocar contra sus propios labios, quienes recibieron gustosos el susurro silencioso, dándose valor para pedir permiso para profundizar aun mas, buscando la manera de acrecentar esta agradable sensación que traía su contacto…

Sakura podía sentir la manera apremiante en que el ambarino la presionaba con su cuerpo contra la puerta, mientras con la presión de su lengua y sus labios pedía profundizar el beso, era asfixiante y le gustaba demasiado, separo sus labios tímida mientras con su propia lengua intentaba seguirle el paso a la cálida y húmeda lengua de Syaoran que ya la había invadido por completo saboreando y explorando todo el interior de su dulce boca mientras ella disfrutaba y suspiraba de vez en vez con la húmeda intromisión de Syaoran, además del suave contacto con la piel desnuda de los brazos y la espalda del hermoso guerrero acariciándolo sin apuro y sin timidez, sintiéndolo tenso y tembloroso, recordando de cierta forma el sentimiento de la gran cantidad de veces que esos mismos y tersas brazos la habían protegido en incontables ocasiones, tan fuertes y tan suaves a la vez, era excitante sentir cuando sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban en su afán de buscar la forma de pegarla mas y mas contra si, acariciando su delicada cintura, como si quisiera finalmente fundirse con ella, con su adorada princesa, con su cordura misma…

Syaoran quería seguir, el ardor en su vientre y en su cuerpo reclamaban por el cuerpo de la persona más importante para él y la única persona quien ahora sabia jamás lo abandonaría sin importar nada, pero aun no podía el permitirse lastimarla aun más de lo que ya había hecho, así que controlando su deseo y las correntadas de aflicción que su cuerpo resentía por la pronta separación, finalmente opto por soltarse de Sakura, poniendo las manos sobre la puerta a cada lado del rostro de la confundida y sonrojada chica, como si se sostuviera para no caer, mientras Sakura no dejaba de verlo entre triste y cuestiónate del porque de su separación… el aire cálido de la habitación parecía tan frio después de haber estado prendado del calor de Sakura, erizándose cada zona que resentía el cambio de temperatura, pero no podía simplemente continuar esperando a que ella accediera siempre a él…

Sakura había notado el pronto arrepentimiento del castaño y por un momento la fatídica idea de que el frio Syaoran haya regresado la paralizaron, y por un momento un intenso dolor surco su mente y su cuerpo como un rayo cruzando su cuerpo, pero al ver esas tiernas orbes bicolores con tantos sentimientos expuestos, pudo respirar de nuevo y simplemente lo miro expectante a que el ambarino-azulado expusiera esa duda que ella casi podía ver reflejada en el fondo de toda esa tristeza que invadía esa mirada bicolor, los segundos parecían eternos, y su cuerpo tembloroso reclamaban el calor del chico, pudo notar que el corazón en su pecho casi pedía salirse y por un momento quiso prendarse de el nuevamente, pero solo sujeto su pecho con fuerza, como si esta acción evitaran que su corazón latiera tan deprisa y simplemente espero…

-Syaoran??- lo miro y espero…

-Sakura… yo… go… gommene…- Syaoran quería disculparse de tantas cosas, que no buscaba la forma de decirlo, esa respuesta la sentía tan escasa y tan falta de lo que realmente quería decirle a su princesa, pero era verdad que de igual forma resumía todo…

-mmm…- Sakura se enterneció con su ambarino-azulado, movió su cabeza en negación intentando darle calma –No tienes nada de que…- pero Syaoran la interrumpió gritándole levemente, casi como una frenética suplica

-claro que si¡¡ Sakura yo… yo…¡¡- respiro, cerro sus ojos y agacho su cabeza, intentando calmarse para no colapsar… mirando finalmente al piso

-yo te debo mi vida Sakura, y… y te amo tanto, y el que me hayas perdonado por lo que hice y… y en cierta forma, aceptes lo que soy y lo que fui o simplemente que no te importe, es algo tan valioso… y si no fuera por ti¡¡¡ yo… yo…¡¡¡- desesperación de nuevo, y esa incapacidad de poder expresar lo que quería decir… y entonces una tersa mano sujeto su mejilla, devolviéndole el aliento y mirándola de nuevo pudo ver en esas ínfimas orbes el amor que ella le profesaba, como era posible que existiera tanto amor y compasión por alguien como él, ella era como un ángel y su rose como la caricia de sus alas, alas que ella estaba dispuesta a arrancarse y regalárselas para poder estar a su lado, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería evitar, el era un clon creado por magia con intenciones ambiciosas, un asesino con sus manos manchadas de sangre por incontables víctimas inocentes, sangre que siempre estaría ahí, si tuviera un alma para ser castigada seguramente caería hasta el fondo del infierno y se consumiría eternamente por sus pecados y eso era precisamente lo que no quería que le pasase a ella, ella quien si poseía un alma, un ángel que aun pertenecía al cielo, y que aunque estuviese frente al él profesando su amor en un acto de vehemencia, él le demostraría a cambio su cordura y no la dejaría pagar por sus pecados que más que en muerte, en vida propia sabia que pagaría por todo lo que hizo y no la quería con él, no quería que ella presenciara el infierno, el infierno donde el sabia ya se encontraba, ella era su luz, su constante y su cordura, no la perdería pero tampoco la sacrificaría por este amor, que de haberse desarrollado antes seguramente si se hubiera dado una propia oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, pero era tarde ya para intentarlo… de nuevo su mente resentía todo su mundo, toda su vida y su cordura parecía flaquear de nuevo…

Sakura podía verlo, en el fondo de su mirada bicolor, el brillo de un castigo auto impuesto, lo intuía, casi podía afirmar que Syaoran de nuevo era consciente de todas aquellas atrocidades que había cometido al corromper en cada dimensión, era doloroso y lo sabía, pero no sabía que mas hacer por el… más que simplemente cargar con el todo el dolor y la nostalgia, y darle paz o al menos hacerlo olvidar aunque sea por leves periodos de tiempo, un tiempo que les había sido robado después de todo, todo lo que les había pasado parecía tan injusto pues ella misma se sabía clon así que le pertenecía tanto como él a ella, de una manera egoísta, después de todo habían sido creados de manera egoísta y tratados de igual forma así que por un momento devolverían esa moneda, robarían el tiempo mismo, la diferencia es que no le harían daño a nadie mientras en una dimensión desconocida en un pequeño cuartito en medio de un pequeño pueblo, robaban su propio tiempo sin importar ya mas nada…

-Syaoran-kun… mírame… mírame una vez más… pero no con esa tristeza y pesadumbre de tu mente, mírame con tu corazón, mírame con tu alma…- una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella, pero una sonrisa irónica de parte de él…

-en eso te equivocas Sakura, yo no poseo alma…- su mirada mordaz, casi hiriente, no sabía porque esas palabras cargaban tanto veneno, el no quería lastimarla, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo…

-bien… eso decían de tu corazón y superaste las expectativas de Fei Wong, que evita que esto no sea lo mismo…- la mirada bicolor no cambio su expresión, y Sakura en vez de sentir tristeza, sintió coraje, porque el propio Syaoran se lastimaba y por ende a ella misma, pero esta vez no cedería ante los complejos existenciales de nadie…

Sakura se irguió mas de su posición obligando a Syaoran a retroceder tan solo un poco intrigado por la actitud agresiva de Sakura, una pequeña fierecilla se formaba frente a él, compartía su coraje y eso la volvía mas y mas deseable, sin poder apartar la vista a pesar del pudor que pudo haber sentido, los movimientos seguros de su princesa evitaban que apartara su mirada, mientras con parsimonia y seguridad Sakura se quitaba su blusa de manta dejándola caer al piso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, su par de pequeños pechos cubiertos únicamente con una pequeña pieza de lencería improvisada con vendas blancas, y lo miro nuevamente, cerciorándose que efectivamente su expresión sardónica había sido remplazada por una de confusión, el había retrocedido un par de pasos, pero le alegraba y de cierta forma le cohibía que no hubiera dejado de mirarla, sintió como el pudor tenso todos sus músculos pero no se detendría y aclararía su punto, de la misma manera que él lo había preguntado antes... dando un hondo suspiro que le regreso el valor continuo en su cometido, desenvolviendo con cuidado y parsimonia la venda que cubría la única zona oculta de su pecho, sin poder evitar sentir como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas con cada vuelta desecha, hasta que finalmente había quedado sin prenda alguna, sus pequeños pechos coronados con sus dos areolas sonrosadas respectivamente quedaron a la vista del castaño quien con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas había entre abierto la boca para poder respirar pues al parecer había olvidado cómo hacerlo, veía como su respiración era entrecortada y desigual mientras sus ojos bicolores no podían dejar de ver ese nuevo descubrimiento que ella misma le había revelado, mientras se aguantaba su vergüenza y las ganas de taparse con sus propias manos, …lo dejaría admirarla y cuando regresara de donde sea que el castaño estuviera entonces podría explicarle el porqué se descubrió así ante el…

Syaoran había quedado pasmado ante la idea de ver como su bella Sakura se rebelaba ante él, estupefacto admiraba como las mejillas blancas de su princesa habían tomado un tono malva carmesí y estaba seguro que él no debía de variar mucho con su actual tono pero más que su avergonzada expresión, se sorprendía al verla realizar segura esta extraña faena que hacía que a él le costara respirar, no podía dejar de verla era hipnotizante el ir y venir de sus manos que desasen con cuidado y calma cada una de las vueltas de la venda blanca, su torrente sanguíneo se había vuelto tan espeso, casi podía sentir como circulaba su sangre con pesar y con un calor que lo asfixiaba, pero no podía dejar de verla, tampoco podía moverse y finalmente esos dos pequeños pero bien definidos montes en apariencia tan tersas coronados por esos pezones rosados, deseo tanto poder tocarlos saborearlos, su vaivén debido a la propia respiración de Sakura era como una invitación a perderse en ellos, pero no podía moverse lo había olvidado, apenas recordaba como meter y sacar el aire de sus pulmones como para poder coordinar otra cosa…

Finalmente Sakura lentamente se movió hacia él, …Syaoran reacciono a esto viéndola de golpe a los ojos, tan avergonzado y sonrojado que se veía tan inocente y tierno que Sakura casi se sintió como una pervertida, aunque su intención estuviese lejos de eso, Sakura intento hablar pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta, y tuvo que carraspear, Syaoran no supo cómo interpretar aquello y simplemente se dio media vuelta con prisa intentando mirar a cualquier otro lado y de apartar de su mente ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo femenino que sabia tan cerca de si, Sakura se sonrió a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho no había perdido su naturaleza tímida y siempre tan educado, lo deseo más que nunca, con esa actitud de niño inocente pero en el fondo sabia de una pasión tan adictiva, -_mmm_-, Sakura sacudió su cabeza en una negación para dejar de fantasear y concentrarse en lo que realmente quería…

-Syaoran…. Yo… yo también soy un clon creado por Fei Wong Reed- …

Esa tersa voz atravesó su mente como un choque eléctrico… Syaoran levanto su mirada y sus pupilas se contrajeron, una verdad como esa tan de golpe, su mente se paralizo sin saber que hacer o sentir, tratando simplemente de entender que había pasado…

-no lo digo por compararme contigo, en absoluto, solo quiero que entiendas que soy tan humana como tu podrías ser¡¡¡ Syaoran¡¡¡ me estas escuchando?¡¡- Sakura había dicho una parte de la verdad que quería contarle a Syaoran, pero ella misma había tardado mucho tiempo en digerir esta noticia, le daría tiempo a Syaoran…

Syaoran por su parte intentaba analizar lo que Sakura le había dicho, más que su significado, el simple hecho en sí mismo, …en qué momento… esa era su pregunta, cuando fue que paso… Syaoran sintió tanta ira y furia por Fei Wong, por el haber jugado con su hermosa princesa también, aunque para él nunca dejaría de ser su hermoso ángel, y entonces una extraña idea surgió por su mente… tal vez eso era a lo que Sakura se refería…

Continuara………….

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han enviado reviews en verdad los aprecio, mucho, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, gracias y espero poder actualizar pronto, este capi me dio trabajo porque quería dejar en claro la idea de que Syaoran es una persona diferente al Syaoran real pero que a pesar de eso tiene una actitud y sentimientos tan similares… y muchas otras cosas que espero se hayan aclarado en el capi… jejeje, , hay una frasecita que fue inspirada en el maga, quienes lo hayan leído sabrán cual es XD.

Arigatou¡¡¡ Yanee¡¡¡

Atte: kagome-kitty….


End file.
